Don't Say a Single Vow
by Nadeshiko Phantomhive
Summary: Elizaveta is getting married to the wrong man. Gilbert knows it's the truth, because she's not marrying him.


"_I'll meet you when you're out of the church…"_

.

Gilbert slips into the church. It's almost a full house. Eliza's friends are all sitting near the front. They're dressed nicely, but in darker colors. Gilbert thinks this is fitting for the occasion, especially since that stupid aristoprat Roderich's snotty little family's all dressed in pastels.

Gilbert used to hate the thought of that stupid pianist who stole his love from him, but knowing that he's back inside a room yelling at a groomsman while wearing clothes the color of a pastry is satisfying enough that Gilbert isn't actually all that upset anymore. Maybe it helps that after today, everything will be over.

As Gilbert hides behind the curtains, he starts daydreaming of charging in and rescuing his Eliza from Roderich's evil clutches. Hahaha, that would be a sight! At the last moment, Gilbert would gallop into the church on a white stallion, fully armed, clad in a shining suit of super-light, non-sweating armor, Gilbird perched menacingly atop his head. He would gather Eliza on the horse and threaten anyone who resisted before racing out of the church to his private, birdie filled clearing in the woods. He would help Eliza off the horse, then get down on one knee and propose to her properly. And this time, he would NOT be interrupted by that prissy Roderich and his stupid shiny rocks! And Eliza would say yes and they'd get married in a small, private ceremony. And then they'd live out their lives together, having kids and growing old and passing on wisdom and that sort of thing. Yeah, that'd be awesome. Even the dying bit would be awesome if Eliza was with him.

Gilbert peeks out of the curtains. Roderich's folks are exchanging ridiculous-looking fond gestures with some of the other guests as the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. 'How awful…' Gilbert thinks as he lets the curtain fall back into place. If he was a guest at this wedding, he'd probably complain, but it seems that he was un-invited by Eliza's _lovely _groom-to-be.

Gilbert looks out when the music changes to the familiar tune of 'Here Comes the Bride'. Eliza is floating down the aisle, her hand on her older brother Daniel's arm. 'She's perfect,' Gilbert thinks as he stifles a gasp of awe at his love's beauty. Eliza's eyes are directed to the front, where Roderich stands pompously, waiting for Eliza to make it to the front so they can begin. 'I'll bet you wish it was me, Eliza. You wish it was me, don't you?' Gilbert has to suppress the urge to race out there now, grab Eliza's hand, and run.

Finally, Eliza reaches her destination, and Gilbert leans up against the wall. He doesn't feel like looking at the nauseating glances he knows Roderich and Eliza are sharing. He pretty much tunes out the preacher's droning. His voice sounds just like Kermit the Frog. Gilbert has to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

The only words he actually heard Kermit the Preacher say were, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." The room grows deathly silent. Gilbert knows this is his last chance to make things right. He slowly steps out from behind the curtain, his hands shaking violently. He stuffs them in his pockets to keep people from seeing the tremors.

"I-I object," Gilbert says nervously. Nearly everyone in the room gives him a horrified look. He notices, however, that his friends Lilli and Vash are both grinning wildly, and he takes this as his cue to keep talking. He stares directly at Eliza and starts doing what he does best – running his mouth. "I am not the kind of boy who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion. But you are _not _the kind of girl who should be marrying the wrong guy. In other words, don't say yes. Run away _now_. I-I'll meet you when you're out of the church. At the backdoor! Don't wait, o-or say a single vow. You need to hear me out." Gilbert takes a deep breath. 'That went well,' he decides. 'Especially since I made it up as I went along. The wedding guests gasp collectively, followed by a gleeful laugh from Lilli. Apparently, she and Vash were the only ones impressed with Gilbert's speech. Gilbert glances at Eliza again. She's grinning in the way that Gilbert knows is only for his eyes.

He just has to wait for her to say, "Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my dress, at the back door. Don't worry, I didn't say my vows." Then they'll run.

**Don't Say a Single Vow**

**.**

Based on "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift.

So, do you think Eliza left with Gilbert or got married to Roderich? The song is a pretty open one, so I left the ending open to interpretation. I'd love to hear what you guys think.


End file.
